


As Long As You Love Me So

by KnightsofEclipse



Category: Orange is the New Black
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Kisses, F/M, Mistletoe, Pre-Series, Swearing, mistletoe kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:14:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22873057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightsofEclipse/pseuds/KnightsofEclipse
Summary: I noticed during the Christmas episode there was no mistletoe or any mention of it. So I came up with a reason why that would be. Set pre-series.*Written around Christmas time and never posted...Better late than never*
Relationships: Joe Caputo/Natalie "Fig" Figueroa
Kudos: 6





	As Long As You Love Me So

"Where did the inmates even get mistletoe?" Fig entered the break room with an empty coffee cup in hand. "If Nichols gives me that look one more time I'm going to find a reason to have her transferred."

Joe sipped his own coffee. He raised his eyebrows sympathetically when she looked at him expectantly. "You should see the line Donaldson has leading into the cafeteria. Girls are lined up for a peck on the cheek."

"And who the fuck gave Mendez that stupid hat?" she continued as if he had never spoken. "He's a walking lawsuit waiting to happen." She angrily jabbed at the buttons on the coffee machine only to be met with a sound that should have accompanied an error message. "Just great," she huffed.

Joe got up, abandoning his own coffee, and reached around her to tinker with the low-tech machine. "It senses your frustration. It's like a printer."

He expected her to tense up. But she only crossed her arms over her chest and stood there patiently while he worked — one hand braced against the counter and the other poking at the coffee maker — with his chin pressed into her shoulder. The little sound of triumph and relief she made when coffee poured into her cup caused him to stifle a chuckle and pull away.

She collected her — now full — coffee and made for the door without even a thank you. She paused on the threshold, as though she was checking if she had forgotten anything.

"Hey, Fig," Joe waited for the exasperated look. "You're, uh, you're standing under the mistletoe."

He had never seen a person turn beet-red so fast. Her head shot up and after a string of curses she was prattling off a million and one excuses why the rules of mistletoe shouldn't apply.

Joe chuckled and stepped up to her. Her excuses got shorter and more frantic. He placed a hand on her shoulder and leaned in to touch the lightest peck to her cheek.

Her words trailed off. The tiniest "okay" fell from her lips, and her shoulders followed in defeat.

He stepped out of her space and turned to leave. She caught his sleeve. Unable to meet his gaze, she said, "Where do you think you're going?"

He wasn't sure what to expect but her closing the distance and pressing their lips together was not it. His eyes fell closed. He felt his other sleeve get tugged as she evened her grip.

Despite initiating the kiss, she was tense. She was tense until she wasn't. Feeling her relax, his hands found her waist.

He was certain he was the one to pull away first. She kept her eyes closed. Her head came to rest on his shoulder. He laid his cheek against the top of her head.

"Don't ruin the moment by saying something cheesy," she said.

He managed to keep his comment to himself and just enjoy her closeness for a few more moments until it was physically paining him to keep quiet. "So, Nat," he ventured, "how long before I can point out you're still standing under the mistletoe?"

"Jesus, Joe!" She gave his chest a shove, pulling herself from his arms. The toying smile she was met with told her he was been anticipating that response. "Take it down. All of it," she started out of the room. From down the hall, she shouted, "Mistletoe is banned from Litchfield, now and forever."


End file.
